Doppelganger
by UltimateSaturn
Summary: After assisting Barry with stopping the invasion, Kara returns only to find a version of Oliver now owning Catco. But he's different this time he's very humourous and charming but will he go down a similar fate to the one she knows. PLEASE REVIEW
1. First Contact

It was a bright, beautiful morning in National City, the world was finally feeling calm again after Cadmus's attempt at wiping out the alien population. There was an increase in tolerance throughout the city's residents and Kara could feel that amongst the people she rescued on her way to work.

Once she got to Catco, she speed changed into her civvies and strolled into the main room where she found James talking with Ms Tessmacher at her desk.

"Good morning James." Kara said happily.

"Hiya Kara." James replied as the two of them exchanged a quick hug. "Don't you need to get to Snapper?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get that article I emailed you earlier."

"Oh yeah, it's on my desk, come with me."

"So why are you dressed all fancy?" Kara asked pointing out James' expensive suit.

"Catco just got bought, and the new owner is coming in today."

"Well that's got to be interesting."

"Well from what I hear he's kind of a political douche" James said while walking into his office.

All of a sudden the chair twirled around, revealing a tall white man with blond hair and a goatee, Kara immediately recognised him as Oliver Queen, The Green Arrow, a friend of hers from another Earth.

"The term I prefer Mr Olsen is Democratic Socialist, but you can call me boss, because I'm your boss." Oliver said standing up in smug manor, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Mr Queen I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were here." James said in a panicked voice while shaking Oliver's hand.

"It's fine, if people heard the things I said behind people's back, let's just say I'd never be never trusted to run anything let alone a billion dollar company." Oliver said reassuringly

"Thank you sir." James replied, Oliver then turned his attention to Kara.

"Hello there." Oliver said noticing her confused look.

"Oh um hi I'm Kara, Kara Danvers. I'm a reporter." She said while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I've read your stuff on Supergirl and it's good it gives clear facts and leaves the reader to give their opinion. It's much unlike all of the biased and corrupt corporate media."

"Aren't you a CEO of a massive corporation?" James asked.

"While yes, but I'm more of a person who hasn't been corrupted by the establishment." Oliver told the two of them but then noticed the blank faces that were looking back. "I'm sorry I get carried away sometimes, Mr Olsen if you wouldn't mind could you give me a tour?"

"Of course, seeya Kara." James said while leading Oliver away.

Kara then looked around to make sure no one was looking and proceeded to shut the doors to the office. She then brought out the extrapolator that Cisco gave her and opened a breach to the other Earth.

She speed changed into her Supergirl outfit and then walked through the breach and into the other world. She stepped through to find herself in an abandoned office building, she wondered why the breach brought her here but then noticed an old poster on the wall with a picture of Oliver with a tag line reading Queen For Mayor. This was his campaign office, she then realised that this was also the location of the Bunker, The secret base of the Green Arrow.

She used her X-ray vision to find an elevator behind a wall in the corner, she could also see a brick with a button behind it, she then pressed it in which caused the wall to slide away and reveal the elevator. Upon walking in she found Rory and Dig sparring and Felicity sitting at her computer with a kid who seemed about 22 at her computer.

Rory then fell on his ass after Dig knocked him down.

"Listen man you can't rely on your rags all the time you need to know how to fight." He said helping him up.

"How am I meant to fight when I keep getting bruises from you?" Rory laughed. "Oh hey Supergirl."

"Heya Rory, nice to see you too John." Kara replied.

"Please tell me you're here cause you're pissed that Oliver and Barry went for drinks without you and not that there's another alien invasion?" John asked.

"Dammit I really wanted to see Oliver drunk, anyways where is he? I need to ask him something. Kara asked.

"I dunno try asking Felicity." Rory replied.

"Sure."

Kara walked over to Felicity and the guy she was with, Felicity was showing him something on the computer.

"Hi Felicity." Kara said giving her a hug

"Kara, it's so good to see you" Felicity said while returning the hug. "Please don't tell me we have another invasion."

"No nothing like that."

"Cool, oh and by the way this is my friend Roy Harper" She said pointing towards the guy standing next to her. "Roy this is Kara Danvers or on her Earth Supergirl."

"Hi I heard about what you did during the invasion, it's really cool to meet you and the cape's cool." Roy said while smiling.

"Hi so um are you a superhero too?"

"I used to be, I was actually Oliver's partner but then we had to fake my death and etc etc. I moved to Hub City but now I'm just here to hang out during Christmas, are you gonna stay?" Roy asked.

"Sorry I've got my own Christmas dinner to attend on my Earth but it would be nice to hang around here more. Anyways do either of you know where I can find Oliver?'"

"I'm right here." Oliver said jumping down from the ceiling in his Green Arrow suit." Which caused Kara to jump.

"Jeez you know you're not meant to do that right?"

"If I don't have the element of surprise then well, I will get shot and killed." Oliver replied taking off his mask and hood.

"Oh yeah no powers, like the set up you have here by the way, it's pretty cool." Kara said.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, on my Earth an Oliver Queen showed up and now owns the company I work at, just here to make sure it wasn't you." Kara explained.

"Well I'm not a dimension hopper, thank God my life's crazy enough and I don't have powers." Oliver replied.

"So what's your Oliver like?" Felicity asked.

"He's a sarcastic, narcissistic and funny."

"Well that's a definite change." Roy chimed in.

"Yeah he's also really political, a massive leftist."

"Well who isn't these days." Oliver remarked.

"Wait what?" Kara asked.

"Republicans haven't won the general election for the past 20 years." Felicity explained.

"I should live here, on my Earth we almost elected Donald Trump." Kara said which made everyone in the room gasp.

"Cisco said he went to an Earth where they did while looking for you." Oliver said.

"Those poor things." Kara said looking down.

"I thought yours would be fun." Felicity sighed.

"Yeah, anyways should probably get back to it." Kara said turning around.

"It was nice seeing you again." Oliver said shaking her hand.

Roy then grabbed a bow and tried to hit a target at the other end of the lair but missed.

"Looks like I'm out of practice." Roy said putting the bow down.

"Let me try" Kara said while waiting for the extrapolator to charge up. She used her heat vision and blew the target board up. "Sorry!" she said while the breach swallowed her up.

"She is so reckless" Oliver grunted.

"She is so awesome," Roy said to himself, which made Oliver look over with a puzzled expression.

Back on Earth 38 Kara speed changed and stepped out of James' office then headed towards the elevator to get to the news section. She found James and this other version of Oliver standing there.

"So what do you think of the place Mr Queen?" James asked.

"Well I would make a couple changes." Oliver said.

"Huh?" James said.

"Don't worry only kidding, no one is getting fired I bought this place for a reason. Oh hello again Ms Danvers."

"Hi Mr Queen, oh and you can call me Kara."

"Likewise call me Oliver, anyways I need to head to Gotham, my wife lives there."

"I didn't know you were married," James remarked.

"Yeah only been married for a month."

"Is she some wealthy CEO as well?" Kara asked.

"She actually owns a flower shop." Oliver said.

"Aw." Kara said.

"You're thinking that she's sweet but she's actually a badass, she was trained by a heavy weight champion, she can give Superman and Supergirl a run for their money. Anyways be seeing you." Oliver told them while stepping into the elevator.

"Well he's not so bad." James said.

"Yeah" Kara smiled.

"What you smiling about?"

"Remember I told you about the time I went to another Earth and stopped an invasion, well I met his doppelganger, I just went back to check."

"Wow so you weren't marvelling at my photos in my office then?"

"How weird do you think I am?" Kara then got a buzz on her phone. "Speaking of weird Alex wants me to help her with a case."

"I'll cover for you" James said.

"Thanks" Kara said while speeding off.

Later that evening in the DEO Kara slumped in a chair next to Winn after her deadly mission fighting a rogue alien.

"Wow, you look like you got hit by a bus." Winn joked while drinking a shake.

"Maybe because I was hit by a bus" Kara said sarcastically while putting her head down on his desk.

"Woah, check this out." Winn said calling her over to look at his monitor.

"What is it?" Kara asked while picking her head up.

"20 million dollars was just stolen from Bruce Wayne over in Gotham, and the only bit of evidence were several green arrows." Winn explained which made Kara jump in her seat from the information. "What is it?" he asked putting down his shake.

"I know who did this, Oliver Queen." Kara said in a serious voice.


	2. Out Of Your Depth

Kara got up from her seat and stormed off towards the window with Winn following her.

"Kara wait, you can't just go all the way to Gotham and start interrogating some random billionaire." Winn shouted.

"I know who he is, on that other Earth Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow the only difference is that he was a superhero not a villain." Kara turned back to tell him, before she could turn back to the window J'onn came up to the two of them in his human form.

"Supergirl are you sure what you're telling us is the truth?" J'onn asked.

"Yes!"

"Then you may go and ask questions but nothing illegal, ok." He commanded.

"You can trust me." Kara said before flying off.

"Did you just let the most headstrong person on the planet question someone without any evidence?" Winn asked.

"She's not gonna get far, and besides I need to buy you some time."

"Buy me time to do what?"

"Examine this." J'onn said while handing Winn Kara's extrapolator.

"Great, what is it?"

"The device Kara used to hop through universes, I want to make sure we have an ability to track it and similar devices, there's no telling what could happen if fallen into the wrong hands."J'onn said leaving Winn to his work.

"Wait a minute how did you get this?"

"I used my phase ability." J'onn turned back to answer.

"I designed her suit, there aren't any pockets where does she keep this?"

"You don't want to know." J'onn said walking away, leaving Winn with a wide eyed expression as his mind wandered.

"Hey remember when we had jobs before this guy started doing everything for us?" A DEO agent said to his friend while walking past J'onn and Winn's conversation.

As Kara flew past her universe's Central City on the way to Gotham she got interrupted by a massive gust of wind.

"What the hell was that?!" Kara shouted while stopping in mid air.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, It's your cousin here to provide you with some words of wisdom!" Clark said happily as he stopped in front of his cousin wearing his Superman outfit while smiling.

"Wow when did you become so lame?" Kara said before flying off.

"Is that how you treat family? And who you calling lame? I'm getting married next year." Clark said upon catching up with her.

"Congratulations! Remind me to send your ass to Lois as her wedding present if you don't get out of my way."

"When did you get so sassy? And can you just stop and listen to me?" Clark asked which made Kara sigh and come to a halt, hovering in the air with her cousin following suit.

Back at the DEO Winn continued to poke at the extrapolator in the lab.

"Well Mr Schott, what have we got?" J'onn asked as he walked in.

"Well it seems to give off dark matter energy, so we've got our way of tracking it."

"Good work, I can slip it onto Supergirl when she comes back, now put it back together."

"Sure thing let me just tweak this seem here it's bugging me." Winn said squeezing together a couple panels on the device.

"Be careful Mr Schott."

"Trust me, this can only result in success."

All of a sudden a massive blue glow came from the device and engulfed Winn and J'onn into it. The two of them had been warped into Oliver's lair on the other Earth. They fell from the ceiling and into Felicity's computer, crushing it, causing sparks to go everywhere. The resulting burns forced J'onn back into his Martian form.

J'onn slowly got up and looked around as Winn did the same next to him although he seemed to be dazed from the fall and interdimensional travel.

"Hey J'onn you've got the most amazing forehead that I've ever seen." Winn said while half asleep to J'onn.

"Get a hold of yourself Mr Schott, we need to get out of here without alerting anyone." J'onn told him but then noticed a scared Felicity and Rory standing next to them.

"Um, we come in peace." Winn said smiling but then was met with a face full magic rag knocking him and J'onn out.

Back on Kara's Earth, the super cousins continued their conversation.

"What do you want Kal?" Kara asked.

"Listen I know what you're about to do but you can't just go to some random guy's house and accuse him of corporate theft, trust me I've tried and failed." Clark said folding his arms.

"J'onn put you up to this didn't he?"

"I just don't want you running in blind."

"Ok fine, do you want to tag along and keep me in check?" Kara sighed.

"Sure, that would be fun. Two team ups in the span of a few months." Clark said as the two of them flew off towards Gotham.

Back in the lair Winn and J'onn woke up strapped to lab tables in the middle of the lair.

"So what do we do with them?" Rory asked Felicity in panic, not even his haunting costume and voice could hide his fear.

"Why are you asking me? Oliver is the one who's actually fought aliens before!"

"If you would like to speak to Mr Queen, you can." J'onn interrupted while taking on the form of Oliver.

"No you will never get used to that." Winn remarked.

"Listen we are not your enemies, we are friends of Supergirl." J'onn said turning back into his Martian form.

"That would explain the whole popping out of no where in a blue energy field." Rory said

"Excuse me but why do you sound like the literal embodiment of evil?" Winn asked Rory.

"Ignore him, listen to me we need to get back to our Earth." J'onn pleaded.

"Why should we trust you?" Felicity asked.

"Because I didn't do this 5 minutes ago" J'onn said while phasing through the straps and stood up.

"I think that's a pretty good reason." Rory said pulling off his mask.

"Ok but can you help us with something?" Felicity asked.

"What is it?" Winn asked.

"Oliver and the others went to scope out the base of a street gang by the docks but haven't come back and we can't call them due to the monitor being thrashed.

"It's the least I can do" Winn said still half dazed.

"I think she meant me" J'onn said looking down at Winn.

Over in an alleyway near the docks Oliver, Diggle and Roy wear running away from a dozen gang members. They eventually took cover inside the back of a Big Belly Burger while the gang continued a barrage of gunfire.

"Go on patrol you said, it'll be like old times you said." Roy started blabbering at Oliver while trading shots with the gang.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were spying on the Chinese Triad." Oliver replied. "You got anything Spartan?"

"Nope I haven't gotten anything from Overwatch." Diggle said reloading his gun.

"Well this was the worst Christmas ever." Oliver said to himself while shooting another arrow.

On Earth 38 Clark and Kara arrived at Oliver's wife's flower shop which was called Sherwood Florist. They walked inside and admired the beautiful flowers that were everywhere when a blonde woman walked up to them wearing a red apron.

"Hi, well I never thought I would see the two of you here" She said in shock.

"Hello there, you must be Dinah Lance we're here to see your husband." Clark said while shaking her hand.

"Oliver, a couple Superheroes are here to see you" Dinah called out to him.

Oliver came downstairs and vaulted over the front desk, he was wearing the shirt and pants off his suit from earlier but they seemed to have been roughed up a bit.

"Wow, the big blue boy scout himself. Sorry I haven't thought of nick name for you Supergirl." Oliver said while standing next to his wife.

"Thanks?" Kara said in a confused voice while her cousin let off a small sigh.

"Mr Queen, I'm sure you've heard of the robbery that took place at Wayne Enterprises." Clark explained.

"Ha serves that money embezzling piece of crap right," Oliver said which caused Dinah to elbow him in the ribs.

"We have good reason to suspect you did it" Kara interjected.

"Humph, listen while I don't like the guy I wouldn't rob from him, heck me and Dinah were at a bar when the robbery took place, you can go ask the bar tender, security cams and our social medias." Oliver explained which made Kara lose her composure. " Plus what's 20 mil to me? Not to mention the fact if he got into Wayne's account why didn't he take all of it? I've got a lot to gain by seizing his assets the amount of revenue I would get would be outstanding."

"But you don't care about that, 20 million isn't a lot to you but it can help a lot of low income families across the country, put tones of kids through college and cover many expenses for countless people. But you're also a business man so you know that you can't destroy the establishment as it would cause chaos so you do it slowly but meaningfully." Kara said walking up close to him, which caused Oliver to smirk but within his eye she could tell that she got something.

Back at the DEO everyone was searching frantically for J'onn and Winn. Alex had taken temporary command but was frustrated trying to find them, she thought hope was lost but then a scientist approached her.

"Excuse me ma'am but I might have found something." He said holding up the extrapolator.

"That's the device Supergirl uses to hop over universes."

"Yes, I think director Henchaw and Mr Schott were tinkering with it and got transported to another universe, if we could put it back together then we could get them back."

"Well what's stopping you?"

"We can't seem to figure it out Ma'am."

"Well Maxwell Lord may be the only person left who can, I just hope J'onn and Winn are ok."

Back on Earth 1 Oliver, Roy and Diggle were running out of time as the triad pushed harder. Eventually the wall to the Big Belly Burger was destroyed by gunfire and the three of them were sitting ducks.

"We're goners Ollie." Roy said to his mentor.

"It's been an honour to know you Roy, you too John" Oliver said turning away, pulling out the last arrow from his quiver. "I'll be with you soon Laurel." Oliver said to himself.

All of sudden as Oliver got up to shoot his final arrow every member of the triad were thrown across the alleyway by a super fast gust of wind, which knocked them all out. The blur stopped in front of them revealing it to be J'onn.

"Sorry I'm late, you're Earth is different to mine." J'onn said while shaking Oliver's hand.

"GA you're shaking hands with an alien." Roy said.

"You have crush on one." Oliver retorted.

Over on Earth 38 Supergirl continued to push against that Earth's version of Oliver Queen.

"I know you're the thief!" Kara said strongly.

"If you could please stop ignoring the facts like the idiots in congress who deny climate change when it's right in front of them. You would see that I'm completely innocent." Oliver said with a smile on his face.

"Supergirl" Clark said while putting a hand on her shoulder. Which caused her to roll her eyes and fly off.

"Thank you for your time and have a nice evening." Clark said before flying off, leaving Oliver and Dinah to turn to each other and smile.

"Do you have to make everything political?" Dinah asked Oliver while her arms around his neck.

"Oh pretty bird that's one of the things you love about me."

"Shut up Robin Hood." Dinah said playfully while kissing him.

Clark left to go back to Metropolis while Kara flew back to National City in frustration after the disaster of a questioning that had just occurred. Once she got back to the DEO she found the scientist from earlier who explained what had transpired who subsequently told her to go to Lord Industries.

Once getting there she made her way into Max's lab where she found him and Alex sitting at a lab bench putting their finishing touches on the extrapolator.

"Alex I heard what happened, you sure the two of them are ok?"

"They are, we've got back the communication functionality, here." Max said while pressing a button which played the audio through a loudspeaker.

"J'onn, Winn you there?" Kara called out.

"We're fine Supergirl, open the breach now" J'onn called out.

Max then pressed a button on the device which then opened up a beach to the other Earth. Kara proceeded to step through and found herself in Oliver's lair with J'onn, Winn and rest of Team Arrow standing there as well.

"You guys are ok!" Kara said in joy while hugging J'onn and Winn.

Winn who was obviously dazed decided to embarrass himself further. "Heya Kara, so I'm guessing you keep the extrapolator in your-"

Before he could finish J'onn punched him I'm the gut making him fall over.

"Thanks I needed that." Winn said grabbing J'onn by the arm, and pulling himself up.

"I think it's time we go home." J'onn said as him and Winn walked through the breach.

"Kara." Oliver called out to her before she left.

"Yeah." She said turning back.

"J'onn told me about the case you're working on, about my doppelganger"

"Yeah"

"I think you're going about this wrong, you see the world doesn't work anymore, yours less than mine so If this guy isn't hurting anyone then I see him as a necessary evil."

"You're kidding me right?"

"He's doing what I used to do except without killing anyone so I suggest you let him go, or at the very least just let him grow into something better." Oliver suggested.

"Well you've been doing this longer than any of us, so I'll take your advice."

"Thank you."

"You feeling a goodbye hug?" Kara asked but Oliver just looked at her with one of his cold hearted stares. Kara then replied with one of her own adorable stares.

"Fine" Oliver ultimately said and the two of them exchanged a hug and then Kara went back to her world.

However once she got back, she found Max's lab to be in utter shambles , the lights were flickering, the tables and chairs had been burned and warped into inhuman shapes. The whole environment felt akin to a horror movie.

She found Winn, Alex and J'onn lying out on the ground with a variety of injuries throughout their bodies. After checking that they all had pulse, which they thankfully had she looked upon the wall to find the bloodied corpse of Maxwell Lord nailed to it with arrows and a message written above him in his own blood reading.

"You have failed this city."


	3. Reverse

At the DEO Winn, Alex and J'onn were being treated at the med bay for their wounds that had been sustained in battle with the mysterious attacker. Kara helplessly watched as her friends lay on operating tables as arrows were pulled out of them, one by one.

Eventually the three of them came back to their feet although Winn was now in crutches and Alex had her left arm in a sling. J'onn slipped into his human form and discussed the incident with Kara over by the monitors.

"What happened J'onn?" Kara asked him.

"Once me and Winn walked through the breach an arrow hit a lab table and exploded, the resulting fires weakened me and I was easily taken out by a few more shots. Winn and Alex easily fell after a few blows from the attacker." J'onn explained.

"You saw him yourself, do you believe me now that we need to bring in Oliver Queen?" Kara asked standing up.

"Yes but tread with caution Kara." J'onn told her on her way out.

Kara flew back to Gotham with some DEO agents following closely behind, by the next morning Oliver was locked up in a cell. However Dinah continued to argue with J'onn and Kara.

"Listen to me Oliver didn't do this, he was with me when this happened!" Dinah shouted at J'onn.

"We have enough reason, once we finish investigating, you'll know whether he did or not Ms Lance." J'onn told her which caused her to leave in anger.

On her way out she bumped into Kara in the hallway.

"You better not hurt him, for your sake." Dinah told her, despite the lack of powers to the best of Kara's knowledge, she still felt inferior to her.

Despite what felt like the universe or other universe giving her all the answers, she still needed proof to get Oliver for the murder of Max Lord. Or at very least a confession. She walked to the outside of his cell in a proud manor as she stared at the man who was lazily lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Not unlike how Mon-el acted upon their first meeting.

"No offence but when I asked for some entertainment I didn't mean you, I am married beautiful." Oliver said smugly while turning his head to her.

"Cut the crap Queen, I know it was you who stole from Wayne and killed Max Lord."

"Ok this thing again, I didn't do any of it, plus it's not humanly possible for me to get from coast to coast and back again in the span of an hour so I'm dying to know how I did this." Oliver said while sitting up on the bed.

"I just went to another Earth where you are a superhero, and upon looking at the arrows he had and the ones here, they're an exact match. So I'm guessing on this Earth you used them for something else, murder."

"That couldn't have sounded more cheesy. But regardless you still have no proof, plus another Earth? Even for you that doesn't make any sense."

"Trust me it's real."

"So what was my superhero name, got to be better than whatever you could come up with?"

"Humph, Green Arrow." Kara said which made Oliver look up in shock. "What, surprised I figured it out?"

"No not that, when I was a kid my friend Tommy and I would play Robin Hood in his backyard, he was a massive archery nut, always trying to get me into it. Anyways whenever his dad was home he always used to call him Green Arrow." Oliver said standing up and walking to the glass.

"What are you saying?"

"Tommy's dad always hated the Waynes and the Lords because of some bad business deals if anyone did this stuff it's him, Malcolm Merlyn, he's coming to National City for an investors meeting tonight."

"What about Tommy?"

"Tommy died a decade ago, we were partying to hard on a boat and we got caught in a storm and got ship wrecked. He got swallowed up by the current, while I got stuck on an island for a couple months. Before he died he told me that I was an insult to the human race, that I was someone who didn't care about anything but myself. That's why I hold the opinions that I hold because if I actually cared about people I wouldn't have risked anyone's life that night and listened to my father's warnings about the weather."

Upon hearing those words Kara rushed off to J'onn with the information.

"J'onn we have reason to believe that Malcolm Merlyn is this-"

"Dark Archer!" Winn called out from his desk.

"I watched the whole conversation from here, we'll prepare a team to guard the investors meeting." J'onn said.

"I don't get it, Merlyn doesn't have the training or the motive, heck if anything he's the type of guy the Dark Archer would go after." Winn interjected.

"Maybe he's not the Dark Archer but actually the target, Winn pull up satellite footage of an island in the North China sea called Lian Yu." Kara ordered.

Winn pulled it up on the monitors, Kara studied the image carefully with her eyes looking for anything of relevance. Unfortunately due to the quality she couldn't make out exactly what was there so she decided to get a closer look.

She rushed out of the DEO and flew halfway across the world to the island. Once there she found a crashed military plane in the middle of the island. She proceeded to scope it out, after checking the musty cabinets and drawers, she came across a diary, which was written by Tommy Merlyn.

As midday approached, a local Chase Bank had fallen victim to a robbery. A group of thugs held the place hostage while waving around SMGs. After grabbing the money from the vault they looked outside the window to find the police outside commanding them to come out.

Standing on the ceiling panels James Olsen as Guardian surveyed the area, preparing to make his move.

"Sorry I can't help you from the van buddy." Winn told James through the communicator is his helmet.

"It's fine, not something I haven't done before." James said as he deployed his shield and jumped down from the ceiling, drop kicking one of the thugs to the ground. Another thug tried to shoot him but James used his shield to block the bullets and then used his grapnel on his forearm to yank the thug towards him and kicked him into another, knocking the two out.

One final thug prepared to fire upon James and finish him off but a split second before he pulled the trigger he was knocked down by a sonic wave emanating from a blonde woman in black leather and a mask who appeared as if from nowhere. James took cover from the blast but the resulting shockwaves blew his communicator.

He looked up only to find that the mysterious woman had grappled away. The police stormed the bank and began rescuing the hostages, James walked past them into the street where a bunch of reporters started throwing questions at him left and right.

"Guardian was this a difficult rescue?"

"Do you know Supergirl?"

"Listen everyone the important thing is," James began to say before noticing the woman in black to be on top of a nearby building looking down at the action. "that no one was hurt." James finished saying before using a flash grenade as cover to grapnel away to the building the woman was on.

He caught her trying to run away but once his presence was known she stopped her retreat and turned around.

"Hi, thanks for the save, who are you?" James asked in his robotic voice.

"Black Canary, if this is about coming in on your turf then well you don't have anything to worry about, I'll be gone in a couple days." She said confidently.

"No not that, just never seen you here before."

"I usually work in Gotham, just here blowing off steam."

"I can relate, a friend of mine is going through a lot of stuff right now."

"Same here, my husband is being haunted by demons.

After being released by the DEO Oliver went to Catco and sat in his private office, contemplating the lie he just told to one of the most powerful people on the planet. In order to refrain from his anxiety he decided to pour himself a drink when the lights shut off in the room. He turned around in fear, dreading what was about to see.

And then he saw him.

A man wearing dark black armour, not unlike the one worn by Malcolm Merlyn on the other Earth. However this one was more weathered and had a visor covering the man's eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Oliver shouted at the man.

"Protecting this country." The man said using a voice modulator.

"The hell you are, I could handle the theft, but you're killing people now."

"Killed people, you're lecturing me about that when you and Slade escaped on the supply plane and abandoned me on that island!"

"We thought Fyres killed you, and if he didn't then the air strike would've." Oliver said blinking back tears. "I rescued you."

"After 10 years!"

"I couldn't go back, but before my wedding I needed closure, I had no idea you were alive." He said in despair not believing what was happening. "Tommy." Oliver said wiping away tears.

"Stay out of my way Oliver!" Tommy commanded removing his mask revealing the large beard he had acquired as well as burns on the left side of his face.

"If you go to that investors meeting tonight and kill your father and everyone else there, there will be no redemption for you. No redemption."

"The only one who is beyond redemption is my father."

"I get that he beat you and he's another one of those rich, capitalist, republican asses but we're meant to be better than them." Oliver shouted after Tommy as he stormed out the office.

Once he left Oliver turned to his bookshelf and pulled a book which forced the shelf to slide away to reveal a closet containing a uniform similar to that of his doppelganger as well as a small lead box on a shelf towards the side. He opened it to have a striking green light encompass his face.

"I'm sorry Kara but this is my fight."

Back across from the bank James and Black Canary continued their conversation, now sitting on the edge of the roof with their legs hanging off.

"So does your husband know what you do?" James asked.

"Yeah" Black Canary replied.

"What does he think?"

"He was iffy about it at first, saying that we shouldn't have to resort to violence to solve our problems. But then he realised the world isn't as black and white as that, and since no one is getting hurt, he admires it."

"Well that's nice"

"Also knowing that I can kick his ass at anytime is a good feeling." She said which made the two crack up. "Do you have anyone like that?"

"Well, kinda but she doesn't know?"

"How come?"

"Cause she'd stop me, I'm waiting to get into the swing of things before saying anything."

"I tried that, hiding something like this from the people you care about can only end badly. It doesn't protect them, it only leaves them as a target." She said which made James contemplate the complicated situation between him and Kara.

Suddenly Black Canary got a text on her phone.

"crap!" she shouted upon reacting to the message.

"What is it?"

"He's about to do something stupid."

Once 8 o clock came around Malcolm Merlyn started his investors briefing in a meeting room on the top floor of his building in National City. He was surrounded by like minded people who were all interested in his speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen today I will talk about the future of Merlyn Global and how we will be moving forward into the 21st century. I would like to begin to report on the buyout of Viliroy Towers, we have finished evicting the people there and will now refurbish it and allow us to increase revenue by changing the cliental policy." Malcolm began to say to his associates, outside the window an arrow was stuck in wall which was feeding the speech to Tommy's earpiece in his hood.

Tommy stood atop the building opposite readying his compound bow with an arrow and aiming it directly at his father's head.

"No one will ever have to suffer under you again dad, goodbye." Tommy said to himself while letting go of the bowstring and watched as the arrow flew across the sky towards his father.

But before the arrow made its way to Malcolm's head, Supergirl flew in and intercepted it taking the full force of the explosion from the trick arrow. The resulting shockwaves shattered the glass windows of the meeting room. J'onn in his human form busted into the office with a group of armed police officers and escorted the people out of the room.

Once the targets were safe Kara flew into Tommy, chucking him across the rooftop and removing his mask. Tommy landed on his feet and attempted to shoot another arrow at Kara but she caught it and smirked at him.

"If the explosions didn't work, why try anything less?" Kara asked smugly while floating down onto the roof.

"Oliver told you didn't he?"

"Not the full truth, but enough, remind me to ask him why after I beat you into submission k?" Kara smiled while clicking her knuckles.

All of a sudden a small, glowing, green rock landed next to Kara which caused her veins to pop out and turn green and an overall sensation of drowsiness resulting with her collapsing to her knees.

Oliver then appeared behind her wearing the suit from before and waltzed passed her.

"Beat him into submission? Word of advice don't say your sexual fetishes out loud." Oliver joked while pulling an arrow out of his quiver.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Kara asked while in pain from the kryptonite.

"Sorry Supergirl, but this is my fight, and don't worry I changed the properties of that kryptonite so it won't kill you." Oliver said to Kara before turning back to Tommy.

"Finally took up archery, eh" Tommy called out.

"This is your final warning brother." Oliver said to him.

"I actually thought you had changed, I thought you wouldn't defend those pro establishment sons of bitches."

"They're assholes which is why we can't become them." Oliver replied.

"There's no helping you, so you will die with them." Tommy said while shooting an arrow.

Oliver dodged it and proceeded to dodge a second and third, he caught the fourth arrow in mid flight, twirling around to place it into his own bow and shot it at Tommy who rolled over on the ground to dodge and them uppercut him in the face.

Tommy attempted a few more blows but were blocked, he tried again only to have it countered and Oliver kneeing him in the gut. He then used his superior upper body strength to throw Oliver into a skylight resulting in the window to crack slightly. He then grabbed Oliver by the neck and repeatedly hit him in the face with the bow.

"You, have failed, this city!" Tommy shouted while smacking him in the head with the bow, each time causing the glass to crack more. Eventually the glass shattered completely, resulting in the two falling into the office building and landing on the floor.

Oliver stammered to his feet at the same time as Tommy, which caused a sudden rush of adrenaline to hit him, giving him enough time to stab him in the ankle with a throwing arrow.

"ARGH!" Tommy screamed as he tried to wander off.

Oliver attempted to pursue but Tommy swung around with a crossbow, preparing to strike him in the heart.

However, before he could pull the trigger Black Canary walked in and hit him with her Canary Cry, throwing him into a desk, knocking him out. She then rushed over to Oliver and put her hands on his shoulders while panicking.

"You stupid idiot, what did you think you were doing?" Black Canary cried while making sure he was ok.

"Canary, Dinah... I'm ok Pretty bird" Oliver said to his wife reassuringly while catching his breath.

"Let's go home, Robin Hood." Dinah said while putting his arm around her neck so that she could walk him out.

Over on the rooftop, James came over to Kara in his Guardian uniform and picked up the kryptonite, placing it in one of the capsules in his belt.

"Supergirl are you ok?" James asked.

"I'm fine, where's Oliver and Tommy?"

"Queen left with Canary but Tommy, well he's not going anywhere."

James said as the two of them looked down at Tommy's unconscious body.

The next morning Kara flew into the Catco offices as Supergirl and went into Oliver's private office to find him sitting at his desk with a bandage on his nose and forehead. He looked up and smiled despite that upon seeing her standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Well I see Girl Of Steel for the third time in as many nights, that sounded really weird since I'm married." Oliver said smugly while standing up and walking to the front of his desk.

"You're turning into that guy from Buzzfeed who can't stop saying that he's married every 5 seconds."

"listen sweetheart, no one compares me to Buzzfeed. So I'm guessing your here to lecture me about being a vigilante and how it's dangerous and illegal..."

"I'm actually here to wish you luck."

"What?"

"I told you that I met another version of you who was a superhero, well I told him that my world could do with an Oliver Queen so here's me proving that I'm not a liar." She said while smiling.

"I'll pretend like what you said makes sense, Kara." Oliver said which made her eyes widen at the fact that he figured it out.

"How did you?"

"Taking off your glasses and applying make up isn't a great identity concealer. By the way how do speed apply make up? Seems like a pretty meticulous process." Oliver said nonchalantly, which just made Kara smile.

"The thing I don't get is why are you gonna continue the Robin Hood thing, when you're a billionaire?"

"Listen, I use every penny at my disposal to provide grants to college students, open up homeless shelters, get medicine out to people that need it and to tell every Trump supporter to suck it, but. I need to make the company profitable or the board hires new leadership and everything I'm working towards comes to an end. So that's why I'm gonna do this, so that I can manipulate more than just Queen Industries."

"K sure and by the way I'm having a Christmas party at my apartment in a couple days, would you and Dinah like to come?"

"Is this culturally or religiously?" Oliver asked rhetorically which made Kara obtain a puzzled expression. "Kidding, we'd love to."

On Christmas Eve, Kara threw her party inviting Alex, James, Winn, J'onn, Mon-El, her mom, Oliver, Dinah and Maggie. As they sat down, Winn and James stood up and awkwardly decided to make an announcement.

"So as you guys know both Alex and us tried to say something on Thanksgiving but got rudely interrupted by the fabric of the universe bending around us." Winn began to say.

"Now everyone knows that Alex came out but now it's our turn." James continued.

"I'm Guardian" James said, with Winn saying that he was "I'm The Man in the Van" at the same time.

Once they uttered those words everyone at the table acted very nonchalant about it with everyone saying variations of "cool" and "be careful".

"You all thought we were banging, didn't you?" Winn said.

Immediately everyone at the table said "yes" in unison.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading and I had a lot of fun writing this, if you would like to leave some reviews/ comments depending if you're on Fanfiction or ArchiveOfOurOwn, it would be very much appreciated. Sorry that this part took a while as I had exams and I redrafted it several times, actually the identity of The Dark Archer was only decided on now and I went from him actually being Oliver, Bruce Wayne or an alternate universe version of one of the characters. Nevertheless, thank you and I hope you can check out some of my other stories if you get the time, granted most are on Fanfiction as I started there first.**


	4. Clarification On The Political Themes

Hey guys just want to go over something, I just got a review saying that I blame republicans for everything. Listen I'm just being accurate to who Oliver is in the comics, Oliver in the comics hates conservatives, he gets in fights with Hawkman all the time due to their political differences.

I also didn't make it clear enough that Oliver hates the money hungry establishment too, that's why Tommy refers to his father as "pro establishment".

I'm not trying to push any political opinions down anyone's throat, just being accurate to the characters. Granted, I refer to myself as a Democratic Socialist, and Oliver has been likened to Bernie Sanders a lot.

So yeah, no offence intended.


End file.
